Never Again Apart
by Queenkiwi
Summary: "Stop being stupid and be happy"! One-shot Kag/Inu


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

_Authors Note_: I don't know why I wrote it. I think I've been reading to much romance and angst lately.

**Never Again Apart**

When she came back they made a promise never to be apart. Or rather, she made him promise her not to be stupid and allow himself to be happy for once. And he was. They both were finally reunited and there was peace for the group now that there were no more evil half demons around threatening their lives.

She took lessons in healing. He would watch her from afar until she spotted him and called him over. She always did. Kagome was funny that way since she was always happy to see him. She might think nothing of it, but it meant the world for Inuyasha.

As she worked he would always be silent as she chatted away about god knows what, never once thinking it odd that after all these years all their friends had found a home and a family while he seemed to leave and reappear in the morning to come and see her. He didn't have the heart to tell her why. It seemed to cruel to tell her his plan if she never came back again.

But now she was here. She was so close and she was always smiling at him. Reminding him daily of why he had missed her so much. When he was with her he never felt lonely. She chased all of his loneliness and fears away with a screeching, "_sit_".

And he loved her for it.

Sango and Miroku made them baby-sit often but Inuyasha didn't mind when he recognized Kagomes dreamy glance in his direction while playing with one of the youngest. Something in him froze for a moment before his mind caught up and he blushed before looking away. She had giggled then, saying he was silly.

And he was silly. More like giddy. He wanted to marry her and she had said _yes_.

She was so beautiful when she suddenly turned shy on their wedding night upon realizing that they were finally alone. He tried to reassure her but found it hard to stop himself from shaking when the reality of the situation dawned on him.

Kagome was there with him. He would never be alone again. He would wake up each morning with someone sleeping beside him. Any children she had would be his and he would spoil them rotten with praise and comfort while she would spoil them rotten by lavishing them with her love and attention.

That night when the moon was full, he laid with her cradled in his arms staring at the way one of her hands were holding on to his even in sleep. She was here. She was his. He had finally found his home.

So why wasn't the rest of the world happy for them?

She never said anything about the stares or mean whispers. Never once did she voice her growing discomfort doing something as simple as fetching water by the river only to have the rest of the women gathered there hush their chattering and leave without a word.

When she was a priestess, she had been a holy woman. But now as a married woman she was just the wife of a half demon.

She still had her friends and their kind comforts, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the ever growing seed of worry and doubt that had started to grow.

He wanted to bring her happiness. He wanted her to feel loved. To have his children and raise them with him at her side. All he ever wanted was to protect her, give her everything he had and more- He wanted to make sure she smiled everyday even if it wasn't because of him.

She never said anything but he knew he had failed. He was ashamed.

She had been angry the first time he tried to leave her and furious the second time. She cried and asked him what she had done wrong when he tried the third time.

She shouted, screamed and begged him to make him understand that no matter what, she would always be there.

He never could take it when she cried. Knowing that it was because of him only made it so much worse.

"You jerk!", she had said before throwing herself in his arms with her head in the crock of his neck, "Don't you know what you do to me"? At his silence she demanded, "Stop being so stupid!", before giving him a punch in the chest. He still didn't respond. Angrily she pulled on his side bangs and kissed him hard forcing him to open his mouth and accept her. He did of course. How could he ever resist her?

He only hoped she didn't feel it when he cried.

When she finally released him she looked up at him angrily and shouted, "Allow yourself to be happy, idiot"!

It was a blessing. It was a curse.

This power she had over him... How she could make his world so bright while he could only make hers bleak and gray. See how she was slowly becoming smaller and smaller in front of the humans who judged her. How she never once shared her sorrows with him. Knowing her she didn't want to make him feel guilty. As if it was _her_ job to protect _him_ when really it should be the other way around.

This wonderful woman was his. She wanted him no matter what. Even if that meant the scorn of the rest of the world.

He laughed bitterly, "I must be a bastard". At her angry determinate stare he had no doubt in his mind that no matter where he went she would follow. Until the day she died she would walk next to him. And he selfishly thought that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I promise never to pull a stupid stunt like that again". He meant it this time.

Walking back to the village Kagome stayed a bit behind as he almost dragged her home to avoid the stares of the villagers. "Never again", he thought, "Will I let her face them alone". Giving a nasty glare to a young teen he felt a new fire burning, "Even if I have to follow her everywhere she goes, she'll never have to be alone again".

He never did notice how her back straightened when he walked beside her.

_FIN_


End file.
